ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Terence Ramon
Terence Ramon is a nineteen-year-old college student, who's at his second year at Horizon Arts & Culture, and majoring in Photography. 'Appearance' Terence is a short Hispanic American. He has black hair, and facial hair surrounding his upper lip, lower chin and has sideburns growing from the sides. He wears a antic necklace on his neck, with a small badge shaped like a camera. He wears a black T-shirt with a skull as the symbol, and blue ripped jeans with black tennis shoes. In Season 2, Terence remains to wear the same outfit, but his shirt has now contains a different skull. Terence also wears a sleeveless jean jacket over his T-shirt. Terence is also seen to wear different ripped jeans as the tears are now horizontal instead of vertical. 'Personality' Terence's personality can come off as obnoxious to other people. While in reality he pretends to have a nasty attitude towards others, deep down he truly cares for others and what they may think. Terence is also shown to have a bit of a temper whenever something happens to him and will act out when he chooses so. Terence is also very secretive as he doesn't truly reveal his feelings and emotions towards others. He also has a secret love for flowers and other antic like things, he wishes for nobody to know about. He also likes Photography and films and is very critical when it comes to it. 'History' Prior to the series, Terence was already studying at Horizon Arts to become a photographer. It's later revealed Terence had trouble making friends growing up due to his attitude with others. This made Terence close people off, and pretended to be a jerk through his teen years. Terence had also picked up a habit of smoking marjiuana in high school from time to time. Once Terence snapped out of this habit and took his career path seriously, Terence decided to attend Horizons in order to become a top photographer, due his skills with equipment and his love for nature. This lead to Terence to travel to Europe every Summer since he got out of high school. Terence also studied every known flower known to man, due to his secret love for nature. It also revealed in later in Season 2, Terence learned how to play the guitar. Terence uses those abilities to perform in Horizon's Battle of the Bands. 'Powers and Abilities' Being an ordinary human, Terence doesn't possess any superpowers himself. 'Weaknesses' Terence suffers from depression. While although he doesn't show it with his obnoxious attitude on the outside, he hides his true emotions and feelings on the inside as he is afraid to be judged or hurt by others. Since Terence is a mere human, he is susceptible with most human weaknesses and is at a major risk when going against a powerful opponent. 'Relationships with Other Characters' *Ethan Wellington - When Terence first met Ethan, Ethan had accidentally dumped Terence's lunch onto him. Ethan then bumps into Terence again in The Nature of Things which caused him to get frustrated until the two clashed burns at each other. However, unintentionally, Ethan had transformed into Four Arms, and Terence assumes he's just a cosplayer until he saw him in action when Chlorokyll attacked his classroom. Terence used this to blackmail Ethan into letting him come along so he can get his revenge on Chlorokyll for throwing him around and damaging his project. Ethan, Alice and Terence eventually found Chlorokyll at Mercury Labs and turned her back into human after discovering Phoebe Myers was mutated into Chlorokyll. The next day Terence apologizes for how he acted and the two opened up about not having any real friends and hiding their true feelings from people, which lead Ethan offer to become his friend, then accepting it. Terence's obnoxious and party like attitude, plus Ethan's mature but child-like nature creates an interesting dynamic between the two. The two can also combine their negative attitudes, creating a positive attitude to benefit their situations. For example in Picture Perfect, Nikki and Ethan join Terence into finding a particular flower with his project, and the three make sure not to give up until they've found the flower. And when a situation arises, Ethan and Terence be sure to read their situations carefully before making an official decision. Unfortunately, Terence easily gives in. However, usually Terence doesn't like to join on Ethan's missions, but when he's dragged into it by his friends or a super villain, he takes the situation more seriously. Terence also admits he likes to use Heatblast as a light for his joints. To this day, Ethan would still refuse him to use his aliens to be used for drugs. *Alice Lucinda - When Terence first met Alice, he assumed she was nothing more than Ethan's girlfriend. This also lead to Alice not willing to tolerate his attitude directly toward other people. That was until she realized he secretly had a soft spot after apologizing to Ethan about wanting to blackmail him for his powers. Since then, when Terence was dragged on into Ethan's missions, he would normally team up with Alice, depending on the situation. Terence also thinks of Alice as too soft for her own good, but by passes it later on. In Alice in Wonderland, Terence was forced into helping Alice with her assignment to get her to stop making noise, so he could focus on his own project. When missions arise, Terence would try his best to back out of the situation until Alice or Nikki would drag him into action, annoying him to no end. Terence is also revealed to be terrified by Alice due to her somewhat snappy behavior. This is shown in Season 2 when Alice is interrogating an Esoterican minion. When Alice finds out Terence is dating May, leading for her to be shocked to date one of her friends. Offscreen, Alice warns Terence not to do anything to trouble May or jeopardize their friendship and Terence is forced to agree with it. *Hannibal Lincoln - Once Terence was added into Ethan's friend group, Terence would normally hang out with Hannibal and Ethan as their group of bros. For example, Terence participated in Hannibal's paint ball team in the episode, Paintcraft. Although he found himself in a situation to when they had to go up against Gaia University. In Omni-Hex, Terence teamed up with Hannibal and Ethan to study for their make up exams after they each failed their mid-term. Hannibal convinced both Terence and Ethan to form the bros group in order to pass their classes. When Terence found out both Ethan and Hannibal gave in to Alice and Nikki's help, Terence did it on his own by drinking tons of 5 hour energy, and smoking some pot to keep his calm. This allowed Terence to pass his mid-term until he collapsed out of exhaustion. Normally when class isn't in session or when they're not busy, Terence would usually hang out at Hannibal's house with Ethan to stay up all night and play video games, or to grab food. When Hannibal first found out about Ethan's powers, Terence kept a calm attitude to not allow the situation to escalate than it already had. *Nikki Beecher - When Terence first met Nikki, he had not much to think of her except that he knew Hannibal was into her. When missions arise, Terence would try his best to back out of the situation until Nikki or Alice would drag him into action, annoying him to no end. While Terence rarely asks Nikki for help, Terence did accept her and Ethan's offer to help him in Picture Perfect to find a particular flower with his project. The three wouldn't give up until they found what he was searching for. While searching for it, this allowed Terence to form a proper bond with Nikki, allowing the two to become close friends. In Nikki and the Starcatcher!, he was the first to discover Nikki's powers when she almost destroyed the set for her school play. Terence asked Nikki why they couldn't tell the others. She responded by telling him she's not ready to tell them yet. Terence promised to keep his word and began to train her how to use her powers until the time she was ready. * May - In Season 2, Terence had ran into one of Alice's friends, May during his summer in Europe. This allowed the two to become closer until eventually form a relationship. It's revealed that May forgot Terence was still attending Horizons, leading for Terence to have to clear his situation. Throughout the season, Terence does his best to find time for May when he's not being dragged into Ethan's missions, or classwork. However, most of the time it just ends up with Terence hanging May and her friend group, including Alice. * Maria Shamira - Terence met Maria through Ethan when he introduced the group to her as work colleague and former trainer. Once Maria became Ethan's bodyguard, Maria had to be around Ethan wherever he went, including Horizon. Terence and Maria have an understanding mutual relationship, yet Maria acts as an adult figure toward Terence when she needs to. Maria has also offered Terence advice about balancing his work relationship with his personal life. Terence tried shrugging off the conversation, annoying Maria to no end. Terence eventually had to accept this advice and tried working around his schedule for his relationship's sake with May. * Lieutenant Steel - Terence sees Lieutenant Steel as Ethan's boss and an adult figure. Despite being grabbed in by Alice, Hannibal and Nikki, Terence has assisted Ethan, when he had to fight against Gi-Kwan in order to save Hannibal in ''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes'', or when the Tideslayer was invading San Diego in ''Awakening an Ocean's Fury''. Lieutenant Steel grew great respect for Terence to where he offered her a place in Lieutenant Steel's new specialized task force to work under the S.A.C.T, known as The Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. He accepted and has worked under Lieutenant Steel since. 'Appearances' *''Day One'' (first appearance) *''The Nature of Things'' *''Inspire Me'' *''Behind the Shelves'' *''Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil '' *''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes '' *''Top of the Food Chain! '' *''The Tenth Alien '' *''He's Everything You Want'' *''Livin' the Dream'' *''Paintcraft'' *''Awakening an Ocean's Fury'' *''Omni-Hex'' *''Picture Perfect'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''How to Save a Life'' *''Spirited Away, Part 1'' *''Spirited Away, Part 2'' *''Back to Our Horizons'' *''Okey, Dokey! Literature Club'' *''Mission: Unstoppable'' *''Nikki and the Starcatcher!'' *''The Show Must Go On!'' *''Battle of the Bands'' *''Everyone's Story'' *''An Ancient Revelation'' *''Rising from Horizons'' 'Trivia' *Unlike the rest of the main cast, he's had to not switch schools or become stuck in financial situations when it came to attending Horizons. *Terence always carries a camera where he goes, even if its on his phone. *Behind closed quarters, when Terence is hanging out with his friends or when he's chilling casually by himself, smokes marijuana to ease his issues or when he just feels like it. **When Terence finds out about Ethan's secret, he occasionally asks Ethan to use Heatblast as a light, but every time he asks, he will always get the answer "No." Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students